I Appreciate It
by FoggenV2
Summary: Chachamaru doesn't have to act so stiff all the time, huh? Eva/Chachamaru.


Well, this is FoggenV2. I've decided to write this story because...because... bah, who fucking cares?

It's Evangeline/Chachamaru. Yeah, you heard me. Stranger things have happened. Maybe. Whatever.

This is Ken Akamatsu. I own Negima. I own all its characters. So this story is now canon. (Actually, I'm not Ken Akamatsu and I don't own Negima or any of its characters)

* * *

It was good tea.

Normally, this didn't bother Evangeline. In fact, it was normally a good thing. Most people would agree that good tea was a good thing. Especially after a long day at school. However, it was making Evangeline have strange thoughts. Thoughts like, "_I really don't give Chachamaru enough credit for doing things like this_."

Sure, she was an android built to serve. By Hakase no less, so of course Chachamaru would be an excellent servant. Evangeline was starting to feel guilty about taking Chachamaru for granted. It _really_ wasn't like her. She look at the couch she always lounged on. Even this had numerous pillows arranged neatly to make it more comfortable. She shrugged, and sat down with a sigh. It really was comfortable.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know how Chachamaru had the time to do all the small things around the house. Evangeline went to school with her, after all. Chachamaru even served her there.

"_Maybe that brat teacher of mine is having an influence on me_," Evangeline thought with a smirk. "_Well, it doesn't really matter_. _It can't hurt to tell Chachamaru thanks once in a while._"

"Chachamaru! Come here, I need to tell you something." Evangeline shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch...

Chachamaru walked in from the kitchen, already changed from her school uniform into her maid outfit. She was carrying a tray of cookies.

"What do you need, Mistress?" Chachamaru asked in her usual expressionless tone. She sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of Evangeline's couch next to the tea, and stood with her hands crossed in front her.

Evangeline sighed. Already, Chachamaru assumed she needed something. Was she really that dependent on her?

"You can sit down, if you want." Evangeline said, patting the empty seat beside her on the couch.

If Evangeline looked really hard, she could of swore that Chachamaru look a little confused. What was so confusing about what she had said?

"...Yes, Mistress." Chachamaru monotoned. She sat next to Evangeline on the couch, albeit stiffly and on the very edge of the couch.

"You don't have to be so proper all the time, Chachamaru." Evangeline said with a grimace. She glanced down at the cookies and tea. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe some tea instead?" Evangeline asked, gesturing toward the coffee table.

"You know I don't need to eat, Mistress. I made this for you." Chachamaru said in the same droning voice. Evangeline quickly proceeded to facepalm.

Evangeline was getting tired of this. You would have thought with all the time they had spent together, Chachamaru would be more casual with her.

"Listen Chachamaru," Evangeline said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not good at these kinds of things, but I've never told you how grateful I am for all the little things you do. To be honest, I don't know how you do it. You have made my life here much easier than it would be without you. Thanks."

Again, Evangeline could have sworn she saw confusion on Chachamaru's face. Only this time, there was a tiny bit of…blushing?

"Mistress...You don't have to- Chachamaru began to say.

"No, I have to." Evangeline said simply. "Actually, I would like it if you would act a little more casual around me. You don't have to act like you're my slave. In fact, from here on I don't want you to address me as Mistress. All of this formality is making me a little queasy." Evangeline said with a smirk on her face.

"..."

"..."

"...What should I call you, then?" Chachamaru said in a small voice. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Call me whatever you like, I don't really care. Just no more of this Mistress garbage." Evangeline said, taking a cookie from tray and having a bite.

"...How about Evangeline-san?" Chachamaru mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you, huh?" Evangeline said with a resigned smile. Evangeline looked at Chachamaru closely. That maid outfit had to be uncomfortable...

* * *

Sorry to end it so abruptly, but I felt like that was a good line to lead into the next chapter. If I get enough interest to continue this story, that is. I'll try to include some REAL Eva/Chachamaru next chapter, I just had to get all the formalities outta the way. I tried to make them act in character, but it's hard to make Eva-chan play nice...

Also, this is my first story to write. So...you know…yeah.

Also, if you flame me, I will immediately commit suicide... :P


End file.
